Dgrayman 5ds
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Yusei Fudo, a cursed boy becomes an Exorcist as he joins the Black Order. What adventures lies ahead for him and his comrades?


Chii-kun- "Hehe…"

Kanda- "oh god…another story even though she has 13 unfinished stories on this site!"

Aki- "Chii-kun does not own both anime/manga….."

**D. gray-man 5ds**

Chapter 1

Clicking sounds were made as a couple of horses pulled the carriage towards a certain destination. The town seemed mellow as it was enveloped by the sunset. Only a few citizens walked among the streets towards their home. From the Coffee Café, the bell rang as the door opened revealing a young woman with short light brown hair.

"See you tomorrow!" she called, with her handbag hanging from shoulder.

"Stephanie, don't be late again tomorrow!"

The girl waved it off towards her boss. "Okay! Okay! Bye!" she chimed at her last word then took off in a heartbeat.

Stephanie hummed a tune as she walked along the sidewalk. As she passed by a few shops, she couldn't help but to overhear a gossip between a few women.

"Did you hear about the incident at the chapel?"

"Those who step foot in there at midnight disappear with only their clothes left behind."

"And that chapel has been abandoned for five months now."

A tingle of fear licked Stephanie's spine. Disappear? Could it be? She consciously shook her head. There was no way that chapel could be haunted and….well… there has been news about it ever since the incident with a newlywed five months ago. Stephanie glanced at the said abandoned chapel a few miles ahead of her. She thought of checking out the chapel as curiosity got the better of her.

111111111111111

The steel gates that surrounded the chapel were covered in rust and wrapped with old vines, and somewhat bent as if there had been a storm. The tall grass behind the gates reached to mid height to the door. A sign that read: **"Do Not Enter"** laid on the ground blocking the door entrance. The woods of the chapel were also covered in rust and scratches of paint. A cry of a crow echoed from where the church bell hung.

"Hello?" Stephanie glanced around inside in the chapel.

Cobwebs covered the corners of the ceiling and around the posts. The torn draperies hung from the broken glass windows. Stephanie made her way up the stairway leaving creaking sounds under the wood. She held onto the handlebar as she walked up the stairs. As she reached the top, she found herself in an empty room.

She soon realized it was a bad idea to walk into a dark room with faint light from the sunset shining through the window. Her eyes scanned the room warily as she held tightly to her heart that raced almost twice a normal heartbeat. She took a few steps back towards the wall and became startled with a high screeched.

"I…. wanna go…..AHHHHHHH-!"

In less than a second, a dark hand charged towards her from the darkness and stopped her screams as it wrapped around her neck. Her body shook in fear as she was pinned to the wall. She felt her heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I thought you were…."

Stephanie became dumbfounded to meet a teenage boy as he released her. As soon as he released her, she studied him from head to toe.

He had raven spiked hair with yellow highlights (she thought the hair reminded her of a crab) and cobalt eyes. A slanted red scar was planted on his left cheek that led to a red pentacle hidden behind his bangs. He wore a rusty colored scarf, a brown coat, and dark brown boots. His left hand that was once wrapped around her neck was dark red.

Many thoughts ran through the woman's mind as she stared at the boy. "What's a kid like you doing alone here?" her tone was that of an adult scolding a child.

"I was looking for this cat," he replied simply. She raised a brow.

_A cat? _

"Hey! You two! This place is off limits to pedestrians!" a police officer chided, his flashlight pointed at the teen and Stephanie.

"Sorry!" Stephanie cried in apology.

A spark suddenly crossed the boy's mind nudging him to glance behind the officer. "Watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Agggh!" Something caught the officer's leg and dragged him into the darkness. His screams of horror and the sound of blood spilling echoed the chapel. Stephanie gasped and shook in fear. The boy quickly stood guard in front of her. In a moment, the darkness spit out the officer's clothes and badge.

Yusei clasped his hand over her mouth as she was about to scream. "Ssh…" Stephanie let out a whimper and trembled. Yusei watched the darkness for a moment then released a sigh of relief. He then gazed at the pile of clothes and badge. His thoughts were interrupted when…

"Charles? Charles!" A second officer entered the room and became shocked in horror to see his comrade's clothes and badge. He turned his flashlight to the pair. Stephanie shot her hands in the air as she cried in panic.

"Eek! I'm innocent!"

11111111111111111

"This…. is your fault," Stephanie frowned as she and Yusei sat at the table inside the Police Station. Their hands have been handcuffed.

The chief stood across from them as he tapped his fingers irritably on the wooden table. "To put this simply…. "He shot them a glance that sent chills up Stephanie's spine. "You killed Charles, didn't you!" he pointed an accused finger at them.

"I never killed anyone in my LIFE!" Stephanie screeched. She shut her tongue as the chief slammed his hands on the table.

"It was an akuma," Yusei remarked simply. The chief shot him a gaze.

"Oh, that's funny coming from a kid like you! And this…." He rushed to his side and grabbed him by the wrist. "What do you say to this, HUH, BOY? I don't suppose you admit that you're the one who killed our comrade!"

Yusei gave him a blank stare. The chief continued. "And who in their crazy mind would burn their arm red?"

The boy consciously sighed. It was pointless to reason with the chief about the truth.

"Um… chief?"

The chief shot a glance behind him at the newcomer. "What is it, Moore? I'm in the middle of interrogation!"

"Well, we have found no documents relating to that these two have killed Charles," the brunette replied simply. A frown tugged the Chief's lips.

"Moore, I leave these two under house arrest in your custody," he said bluntly.

Moore stared blankly at him for a moment. "What?"

"Eh? I can't go home!" Stephanie cried. She wondered how and why she just HAD to get into such mess. She definitely blamed Yusei…that boy is nothing but trouble, she thought.

11111111111111111

Moore sighed as she opened the door to her house. She thought of why she was suddenly in charge of taking care of the accused witnesses. Her thoughts were interrupted when…

"Sorry to be a bother," Stephanie said.

"No, it's all right," the other woman assured with a grin. "Make yourselves at home." She gestured the pair to follow her inside and closed the door after.

Yusei slightly glanced around before he set his gaze to an open doorway across from him on his right. Somehow in his gut, he felt an uneasy aura coming from that room. An aura he was familiar with before he reached London. He walked over to find a man around in his mid-30s in a wheelchair, alone. The man looked weary as bags were hung from his eyes and his hair rugged as if it hasn't been washed or combed in days. A blue quilt covered his lower half and his arms rested on the armrests. He gazed blankly at the window.

Moore walked passed Yusei towards the man with a tray of soup, loaf of bread, and tea. "Brother, I made you some dinner." A groan escaped from the man as his gaze did not leave the window. "You have to eat!" the woman protested. "You haven't eaten in days!" She sighed in almost defeat as there was no response from the man. She placed the tray on a nearby table and walked towards her guests.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked.

"My brother-in-law, Marc" Moore replied. "He's been like that ever since my sister died five months ago." The memory of her sister Claire flashed in her mind. For one moment of hearing her sister's marriage, she felt a bit of joy until turned to sorrow of her death at her wedding. She immediately shook off the memory as she turned to the pair. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Moore Hesse"

"Yusei Fudo"

"Stephanie"

"You're the waitress from Coffee Café, am I right?"

"Oh! Yes…"

"The coffee and blueberry muffins are very good."

"Thank you!"

Moore glanced at them for a moment and asked with concern, "Do you know anyone that could be worried about you? Like family, or…"

The waitress waved her hand dismissively in front of her. "Not at all! I…pretty much live alone in an apartment ever since I moved out of my parents' place a few years ago," she replied sheepishly. "I don't know about him though," she said turning to Yusei.

The teen stood still for a moment, his cobalt eyes staring at a distance to the side. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed at the thought of family. He hardly knew his mother, but as a slight memory of his father entered his mind he shook of the thought noticing blank stares from the women. "Uh….no one I know of."

"No family? Or…"

The boy only replied with silence. The women stared at him for a moment, slightly regretting and felt a bit of pity for the boy. It was silent between the trio for a moment until Moore broke the silence.

"I'll show you two the rooms you'll be sleeping in," Moore gestured. "Luckily, I have two guest rooms."

111111111111111

The door opened and Moore gestured Yusei inside. "This will be where you would be sleeping." Yusei glanced around as he stepped inside. The windows were shut and curtains draped at each side. The bed was neatly made as if no one used it in years. A small table with an oil-lamp stood between the bed and the window. At his left was a wooden drawer that reached to his shoulder length and at his far right was a tall mirror held by a stand. The raven-haired teen noticed a portrait on the table and made his way towards it. He reached into his pocket for matches. He picked a random match and lit a fire in the lamp before picking up the portrait to get a better view of the figure. The portrait was that of a young woman no older than thirty, but several years younger. She looked quite attractive with a gentle smile and eyes staring at the viewer.

"That's Claire, my sister," Moore said. "This….used to be her room."

"And you don't mind if I?"

The brunette shook her head. "Its no problem at all."

Yusei gave her a gentle smile and a slight nod. "Thank you for your generosity, Ms. Moore."

Moore glanced behind her as she reached the door, her hand on the doorknob. She gave a curt nod. "No problem, dinner will be ready in a few hours, but call me if you need anything." With that, she released her hand from the knob and headed towards the kitchen.

1111111111111111111

The moon's rays emanated a soft glow in the night sky. The doors creaked open with Stephanie peering inside noticing Yusei looking out into the distance, standing beside the window. She took one breath before stepping foot towards him.

"Stephanie," the teen began, not looking at her. The brunette cocked an eyebrow wondering how he thought it was her. Intuition? "I'm sorry for earlier." He glanced at her. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a slight grimace. Her features soften as she inquired, "what's this…akuma you mentioned?"

"…"

"Hey! I'm…." Stephanie paused as she looked out the window where Yusei was looking. She spotted a man rush out of the house towards the chapel. Yusei stared at the man suspiciously before rushing out of the room. The brunette chased after him.

11111111111

Yusei stopped at the chapel's walls, the entrance being behind him. Stephanie hovered over her knees grasping for breath. "Yu-" "ssh" the brunette pursed her lips in annoyance. A moment of silence dawned upon them until they became startled to a chiding voice:

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Ah! Ms. Moore… I was just following him," Stephanie said, pointing at the teen beside her.

The three of them fell silent as he heard gunfire and then screams of agony ringing inside the chapel.

"AAAGGHH!"

"Chief!" Moore gasped, recognizing one of the inhabitant's voices. She immediately rushed into the chapel with Yusei and Stephanie following after.

"Ms. Moore, wait!"

Moore gasped and stood in utter shock seeing the pool of blood and clothes that once belonged to the chief and police. Yusei stared in disgust and grief that he wasn't able to save them. He quickly snapped back into his senses when he heard a "meow" by his feat. He picked up the cat with an expression of, "I found you, finally!" The cat hissed as she looked behind him. From glancing at the corner of his eye, he stood ground and urged the women to get behind him. He held the cat in his right arm, and as he held out his left arm….

"Innocence, activate!"

…it grew into a long metallic arm with a huge claw with a cross in the middle on the hand.

The balloon-like monster with gun barrels sticking out of its body, and a mask with a face shown with sorrow and an upside down star on its forehead hovered above them. It directed its gun barrels towards the group and shot purple beams simultaneously. Stephanie screamed in panic as she and Moore held each other close as the beams hit Yusei's metallic arm. As it seemed like the attacks would never end, it did as few minutes passed by. The women glanced in front of them at the boy.

"What the hell is that thing?" Stephanie screeched near the boy's ear.

"It's an akuma," Yusei replied plainly, ignoring the pain of his eardrums ringing from her scream. He glanced at the cat who had dark stars over her body, grief panned his heart as she slowly turned into ash. "created by the Millennium Earl to be part of his army as his servant. When one mourns for a relative or friend, the Earl hears them and turns them into a killing machine." At this, his stomach churned in disgust, a lump formed in his throat. He felt a nudge at his cheek then smiled at the one responsible: A golden ball with a cross in the middle and wings and a long tail.

"Timcanpy!"

The golem stretched his wings after being in the cat's stomach. Stephanie stared blankly at the golem and at the boy. She had seen and heard everything and sat speechless. Moore slightly gasped. "It's coming closer!"

Yusei adverted his glance from the golem to the akuma, his left eye then activated.

As Yusei's left eye activated, his pupil…normal cobalt eyes turned black with red rings that resembled like a lock-on in the screen of a gun or military weapon. His eyes widened slightly, shock shown in his features. Stephanie and Moore looked at him as if demanding what the matter was and why he seemed shocked. Yusei kept his eyes on the akuma before him. Chained to the akuma was seemed like a zombie with rotten skin, black eyes, and grotesque features; her wedding gown ragged and torn. The creature, according to Yusei's ears, cried in pain and agony as she tried to break from the chains from the monster. Her cries caused Yusei's stomach to churn in disgust and grief; he bit his bottom lip. He recognized the creature as Claire, the one he heard of her wedding and her tragic death by a chandelier falling on her. He took a quick glance at Moore before adverting them. Should he tell her? That her sister and her husband being combined as an akuma? He calmly stood up and before he took one step towards the akuma who locked its cannons at him. He spoke with a stern voice, not turning to face the women. Truth hurts, but a lie or keeping the truth hidden would make deep wounds. He calmly breathed into his nostrils before speaking.

"Ms. Moore, Claire's soul is chained to the akuma." At this Moore gasped, but let Yusei continued as he had more things to say. "I believe that the Earl came to Marc calling for his wife and…" he paused for a moment. "I have to destroy this akuma. Claire can't handle any more suffering. I have to destroy the akuma, break her free."

Moore clasped her heart tightly in both hands. Her heart was beating, her stomach doing flips after hearing the truth about her sister and brother in law. Hearing her suffering by result of evil, her body had froze and heart ached, but kept her tears from streaming down her cheeks. An image of Claire smiling appeared in her mind. She deserves happiness, not pain and despair. She closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them with fierce and determination shone in them. "Yusei" Yusei glanced behind her seeing her nod in permission. "Save her." A smile graced his lips before turning back to the akuma.

"Pitiful akuma, let your soul be saved."

Yusei swift his arm in one swing clawing into the akuma's flesh destroying it in the process. He smiled contently as he watched the chains break free and the grotesque figure turned into a beautiful bride, the heavens shining down on her. She gave a nod of thanks to Yusei and glanced at Moore before entering heaven.

11111111111111

A day has passed and it was time for Yusei to leave town. Moore and Stephanie stood beside each other in the heart of the town. They decided to see Yusei off and wish him good luck.

"This is goodbye, I guess," Moore said. Her tone was between the thought she won't see him again; but there was a possibility he may run into her the second time. She made sure Yusei and Stephanie were innocent of the chief and officer's death with her as a witness. She was the most trusted at the station.

Stephanie stared at the raven-haired teen and his Timcanpy for a moment. Because of him she had gotten into a big mess she shouldn't be apart of. She admitted that she didn't regret it and it was something worth to remember. Besides, an adventure wouldn't hurt anyone even if your life was on the line.

"You take care and don't die, okay?" Stephanie said almost in a chastise tone. "We might have a special at the café and you don't wanna miss it!" Yusei laughed inwardly.

"We'll see and I'm not ready to die yet," he replied. He turned his heel and gave his thanks to the women. He waved a goodbye before darting towards the distance with Timcanpy flying beside him, until he was no longer in eyeshot or earshot of the women.

11111111111

A few carriages and citizens passed by along the streets towards their destination. Yusei stood on the sidewalk glancing right and left, making a signal pointing his thumb towards his right hoping to catch a ride. Timcanpy hovered beside his head. It seemed like a couple hours passed by and he failed to catch a ride. He started to lose a bit of patience and he was expected by his Master to be at the Black Order by tonight. He sighed. A moment passed when he glanced up as a voice called him.

"Hey, kid! Need a ride?" A clown riding a passing carriage called out to him. Yusei glanced at Timcanpy before nodding to the clown.

"Come on!" The clown's companion, a person in a bird costume with a bird head called. Yusei didn't hesitate to run into the streets to catch up with the carriage. As he caught up with the carriage, he hopped onto it with the help of the clown and birdman. Yusei sat at the edge with his feet dangling and Timcanpy perched on his shoulder.

"So, where ya headin'?" the clown inquired. Yusei looked up at him with a grin.

"The Black Order to become an Exorcist."

1111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "Good or bad? I'll try to include more variety and tweak things up a bit for future chapters. Anyway…. You decide whether this is good or bad. It may take days or week until the next chapter is up (if you want me to continue) You're free to give suggestions. Good criticism is most welcome, but I won't tolerate with any flames and rude criticism. A blunt criticism may depend if it's written in a "good" manner. With that said, bye for now!"

P.S. If you didn't know, Stephanie's the waitress in Yugioh 5ds and was one of Jack's fan girls.


End file.
